Nekura
by DarkImperialPrincess
Summary: “There is nothing you can ever offer me that would change my mind, “he spat. “Keep me locked up and torture me all you want but you will never seduce me to Dark Kingdom, you vile evil witch.”


Nekura

Written By: DarkImperialPrincess (Marie L.)

This has a teen rating due to swearing, violence and implied sexual content. Please be advised. Also, Nekura means Dark Natured in Japanese. Thanks.

* * *

Shadows bounced softly off the high ceilings of the calcite infested cave. Darkness hid in every corner of the manmade rooms, cold in the artic wind. Frost covered the floors and walls, allowing for vertical rivers of water to make their way to the icy ground. A white owl hooted loudly in the gloom but a slight burst of energy sent it cawing out the entrance. 

Crude, prehistoric drawings littered the wet glowing rocks. Stickmen chased hairy mammoths and early elk. It would be an awe-inspiring view for any normal person but for the deep red eyes hidden in the shadows they meant nothing. If she wished she could obliterated them all with a single sweep of her hand and dark energy.

The eyes were cold and calculating, they were used to getting their way. Even her stare was enough to make the strongest man tremble. There had been only one man who had been able to resist her and she let her eyelids close. The memory of him still haunted her so.

_There is no need for that my dear_, came the soft whispering voice in the back of her mind. _He is yours now. Do with him as you wish but do not forget our bargain._

The eyes opened once more and looked down from her shadowy perch. Ah, there he is. Just before the wide entrance leading out to the Polar snow caps there was a man. He was naked to the bone and chained to the ground at each wrist. He was shaking in the chilled wind billowing in from outside.

There was no need for such disservice to her beloved but she had a millennia's worth of revenge stocked up and as such she wanted to see him suffer. Soon, she would cut the strings of devotions that bound him to that moon bitch and would make him hers.

Desire trickled deep within her coursing blood and her hand tightened on the icy metal of her staff. She could watch him for hours from where she was but she knew that soon she must confront him. She had lost three of her best generals to get him here and there was the tiniest voice of doubt in her mind.

_My princess, there is no need for that_, came that voice once more, deceptively caressing and gentle. _I gave you the power to bring him here, to heal the wounds that idiotic Zoicite left on him and still you doubt my powers?_

Beryl shook her head, her mouth forming the word no but nothing came out and she gasped for breath. She was being punished for doubting Metellia. She took it in stride, allowing her master to berate her at will and soon the restricted feeling left her. Had she still been human, she would have died from lack of oxygen but her demonic powers protected her.

Beryl was still in Metallia's good graces then. She sighed with relief. Never could Beryl have brought her beloved her with just her own powers, they were still too drained from her fight with Serenity a thousand years ago. She would pay tribute to her worst enemy by destroying her daughter.

A brief smile flitted upon her lips at the idea of the terrible things she could do the younger Serenity. First my dear, she thought. We will start with your true love. Soon he will love only but one and it will be me. A hushed laugh broke free and her red eyes shone with menace.

Using the dark energy stored in the globe that adorned her long staff, Beryl floated with a sinister grace down to where the man was held captive. His black hair was frozen in spots and had given way to white streaks. His skin was pale and his muscles tense from shivering. He looked up when she touched down and glared at her with his deep blue eyes.

Beryl felt the age old desire sweep her once more. A thousand years she had been waiting for this and she licked her chapped lips. Here stood Endymion, Prince of the Earth and once betrothed of a princess from a dark planet until he was stolen away by a nitwitted princess of the moon. She resisted the urge to spat at his feet, instead circling him like a lioness stalking her prey.

He stood proudly, with his shoulders thrown back and his head held high. She ran a hand along histoned back and laughed silently as she felt him suppress a flinch. Soft dark hair covered his buttocks but his chest had little. Muscles were hard and strained as he fought to keep his composure.

Beryl stepped around; keeping close as she faced him. She could feel his warm breath tickling her cheek and she allowed herself a look down. If there had been any humanity left within her she would have blushed at the sight of his manhood but Beryl did nothing. She coolly looked down and then right back up to his eyes. They were filled with disgust.

"Endymion, I trust you slept well"she purred, her voice soft and yielding. "And your injuries seem to havehealed as well."

Silence.

"Ahh there is no need for this, "she said, resting a hand on his arm. His eyes bulged as he strained against the chains. "We have a long history together, you and I. Surely you can tell me, your former fiancé?"

Rage filled his eyes and he struggled violently against the chains that bound his hands. Snarling he attempted to leap forward but was restrained with a sickening crunch. He had dislocated one of his shoulders. Blood poured from his chafed wrists and he fell to his knees.

"Oh my, you've hurt yourself, "Beryl said mockingly. She placed a hand upon his wounded shoulder and squeezed. He moaned in pain and his vision started to swim. He shook his head, determined not to faint and looked up at the vile woman in front of him.

"Beryl, "he gasped. "What do you want with me?"

"I would think it would be obvious, "she laughed, wiping a bit of spittle from the side of his mouth. "You see, my dear prince, I have made a pact with a demon and the contract must be fulfilled."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're on the right track, Endymion, "Beryl murmured, running her hand through his untamed hair. "Do you know what it's like to spend a millennium in a hell dimension? Fire and brimstone, the bible had it right."

"Get to the point, witch."

Beryl took a sharp hold of his hair and whipped his head back. His eyes were swimming with tears and she grasped his chin with the other hand. Her own eyes shone with rage and sparks

"How dare you speak to me in this manor! "she growled. She violently released him and stepped back. She trailed a blood red nail down his cheek with affection and pouted. "And after I saved you from Zoicite and healed all your wounds. I'm hurt."

"Save the act, Beryl. It won't work on me, "he snapped. Beryl smiled cheekily at his response. He struggled to his feet, all the while glaring down at her. She stepped closer, inhaling his scent of roses and placed a soft hand on his magnificent bare chest.

"Oh my love, it's no act, "she murmured low enough so he didn't hear. She looked up into his eyes and spoke more loudly this time. "Now where was I, oh yes; in this dimension I met a demon and she set me free but the terms of my contract are very clear."

"Terms?"

"You are so cute when your confused, Endymion, "Beryl purred, stroking his heaving chest. "Yes, terms. All contracts have them, silly. Bring my demon sponsor the one source of power that could rule the entire universe."

"Source of power? "he echoed with wide eyes. "You don't mean… "

"What a clever boy you are! "she laughed. "Yes, your princess' newest toy. The Ginzuishou."

"Leave her the hell alone, you crazy bitch!"

"Temper, temper Endymion. You don't want to blow a blood vessel, "she said. "But that's not all, lover. In return for the ginzuishou, I get my hearts desire and I get to destroy the only living relative of my own worst enemy."

Denial burst out and he struggled once more against his chains. Pain flooded his body and he moaned deep in his throat. Blood and tears flowed freely from his being. Not her, please for the love of God not her!

"Don't worry Endymion, I'll take good care of your moon brat, "she said, slithering forward. She circled him once again, her arms possessively circling his waist. She rested her chin on his good shoulder.

"I'll never let you touch her Beryl." The words were low with suppressed raged and it vibrated through his body.

"Oh my brave Endymion, I'm afraid you'll have no choice, "she breathed into his ear. "Remember there is one part of the contract still left, I get my hearts desire and that, my little princeling, happens to be you."

"Me?"

"Yes, my love. You, "she spoke quietly. "Do you not remember all of your past life? I thought not. I'm sure Serenity had something to do with that."

She pushed him away from her and stalked around him. Beryls movements becoming more erratic as she became more enraged. Hatred for Serenity swept out and she screamed as a violent stalk of energy emanated from her and pierced the ceiling. Glowing calcite rained down upon them and she calmed.

"I'll tell you a story then, "she said smoothly. "There once was a Princess from a planet called Nekura and she was betrothed to a handsome Prince. Oh how she loved him with all her heart and their union meant harmony between the two warring solar systems. Something happened though and her Prince was most viciously stolen away from her. That Prince was you, Endymion and the bitch who stole you away was Princess Serenity."

"You're lying, Beryl. Never would I have ever agreed to marry you! "he snarled. Beryl sadly stroked his face.

"I wasn't always like this you know, once I was a happy girl who wanted nothing to marry her knight in shinning armor but things don't always work out, "she murmured, with a fake tear in her eye. "But nowI have my perfect revenge. I will kill the little scamp and you will help me do it."

"The hell I will!" Beryl smirked at him. She continued circling him, all the while running a hand on his smooth skin. Stopping just in front of him, she leaned into his body and lovingly caressed his chest.

"Has your princess ever seen you as intimately as I have? "she seductively murmured. She allowed her hand to slide lower and lower until she had reached his groin. "Has your princess ever touched you as I have?"

He struggled to keep his composure, wanting nothing to do with this evil whore. His nether region on the other hand thought the complete opposite and started to respond. He gritted his teeth as she continued her ministrations.

"I can give you everything Endymion, "she breathed. "Wealth, power, a kingship… It can all be yours if you swear loyalty to me."

"Never!" he gasped as he came closer and closer to his climax. Beryl let go then and smiled at him.

"Do not be so hasty in answering, my prince, "she responded.

"There is nothing you can ever offer me that would change my mind, "he spat. "Keep me locked up and torture me all you want but you will never seduce me to Dark Kingdom, you vile evil witch."

The smile left her face and she slapped him hard. Anger bloomed beneath her skin and she slapped him again. Again and again she let her hand bruise the pale skin in a frenzy. He did nothing, allowing the blood to trickle from his mouth and nose. With a strained sob she stopped and looked away.

"I had wanted to give you a chance to choose me, my love, "she whispered, tears in her eyes. Furiously she wiped them away. "But I see that moon bitch has corrupted you against me once again."

Metallia give me strength, she thought. Beryl felt power building in her body and she turned. Her eyes were glowing red and she could feel the bolts leaving her fingertips. She turned towards him with an evil smile and slid forward.

"I will have you, Endymion, whether you like it or not!" With that she pounced on him, her lips parted with desire. He struggled against her but she was too strong and his injuries had weakened him. Oh Usagi I'm sorry, he thought as Beryl's lips bore down on his own.

Beryl pressed her lips to the one man she had ever truly loved and allowed for the dark energy to pass from her body to his own. The chains disappeared then and he wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss. Elated she thrust her body closer and they clung to each other for a few moments. Oh he does love me! she thought. Finally they broke apart.

Dark armor now clad his body and his eyes glowed with a sinister radiance. His wounds had vanished instantly and looked down at her with desire in his eyes. Beryl trembled with joy as he swept her back up into her arms and kissed her passionately.

"My princess, your bidding shall be done, "he murmured darkly. "It will be my honor to deliver the moon princess and ginzuishou to you."

"Thank you, Endymion, "she responded. "Your deeds will be well rewarded. Kunzite!"

At his mistress's call, Kunzite materialized beside them. He bowed his silver head low in respect and stood with a dignified step. He gasped when he saw Endymion beside her.

"My Prince! "he exclaimed, bowing again.

"Take Endymion to my bed chambers, he needs his rest. I will attend to him shortly, "she ordered, dismissing them both. The two men disappeared into the gloom and Beryl was left alone. She waltzed out to the entrance of her domain and glared up at the Moon.

"Soon Serenity, you will join your mother in death and I will have both your treasures within my grasp, "she said aloud as she walked away. Soon, Serenity, soon.

* * *

Disclaimer: We all know who Sailor Moon belongs to but the storyline belongs to me. Please check my user page for important news and updates. Thanks so much for reading. 


End file.
